


When your bro is bored...

by witheringWriter



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Implied - Dad/John, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 10:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witheringWriter/pseuds/witheringWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When your bro is bored, you get rewarded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When your bro is bored...

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Gaming BJ"  
> Credits to homesmutvoices.tumblr.com for the [ awesome completed request ](http://homesmutvoices.tumblr.com/post/41131384280/brodave-2-gaming-bj-bro-glenn-dave-peeps) they did that started this smut-fic shenanigans.  
> Hope they like it.  
> Now has a lil brother fic. ["When you are in need of assistance..."](http://archiveofourown.org/works/650317)

\---

You growl at the screen and into your mic.

"No Egbert, don’t be stupid."

" _Hmm? What's that you said?_ " The bastard sounded so smug.

"What the shit are you doing- Oh my god! You idiot! Who carries a _bucket of lava?!_ "

" _It was a **total accident** dude._ " _Sure it was you fuckin' dick._

"You’re building me a new house, _dude_ …"

" _What?! Fuck no!_ "

"Yes you are. Don’t argue. You have to, you just destroyed my pad because you had _lava_."

" _Like I said! Accident!_ "

You heard you bro from the other room.

"Dave! Can you come here for a mo'?"

"Fuck- Yeah, one sec!" you called back. You turn your attention back to your derp of a friend.

"Dammit John, don't you fuck up any more shit while I’m gone," you threatened. You knew he wouldn't really be scared of it but either way, you want your house done.

" _Where you going? Chuck E Cheese?_ " he joked. You rolled your eyes.

"Ha!- No," you deadpanned. You heard shuffling from the hall and tried to hurry it up a bit.

"My new house needs to be done in 5 minutes; no shitty shacks are allowed. And it’s a no Egderp zone," you said.

"Dave," your bro said with a nod. You jumped when you saw him just standing by the door, a thin smirk tugging at his lips.

"Shit! Bro don’t do that! Fuck!" you almost screech. You heard laughing through your gear. "Egbert shut up, I'm muting."

" _Aw. But whyyyyyyyy?! I wanna hear some of Dave's bro's sugoi wisdom._ " If you could give the jerk the finger you would.

"No you can’t hear what we’re saying!"

You hear some rustling and a sigh by your side.

"You leave me no choice," your bro muttered. You raise a brow when he moves between your seated self and your comp.

"Huh? Woah, what are you going for-?" you say, shifting in your seat. "Why are you moving me from the computer? You couldn’t just ask?"

Your bro chuckles and answers with a popping "nope" as he pushes you just a bit more away from the computer. Your headphones fall to the ground and you wince. They were a good set and you hoped they didn't break. Your attention is turned back to your older brother.

"Why are you getting on your knees?" you asked him, nervous all of a sudden. He chuckles again.

"You leave me no choice, Dave," he repeated lowly. He holds you down, unzipping your jeans.

"W-Woah! Hold up! No! This isn’t cool!" you stumbled. "Leave my dick alone!"

"No can do," he replied, laying a soft kiss in your flesh and taking the head in, tongue rolling around when he practically made out with mini-you.

"Ah- Don't kiss it!" you actually bothered telling him off. Your gave another shaky breath when he took it in his mouth again. "Ahh- That doesn't mean-!"

Your head rolled back and your hands went through your bro's hair, knocking his stupid cap out of the way. He took you all in to the base and came back up, sucking on you and letting his tongue flick at you in his mouth.

"Shiiiit!" you moaned, whimpering as he grabbed at your thighs and let his hands run up a bit further to massage your ass.

"Oh- shit!" you yelped. His teeth grazed the sides of your dick and you grabbed his head tighter, your chest heaving and your face red, forehead slick with sweat.

"Why are you- uh fuuuck- Why are you doing this?" you asked breathlessly. He shrugged and gave a muffled, "Bored". You glared at him.

"That's no excuse!" you hissed. You gave another sharp gasp and shudder, shifting a little more and slowly thrusting into his mouth. "Not that I'm complaining though..."

He smiled at you from under his own shitty shades and sucked you off, all while running small circles in your balls and fisting parallel to his mouth like you were some straw he had to grip.

"Ah! Shit dude! Fuck!" you moaned.

The sound of his slurping and sucking was ringing in your ears along with the many pathetic moans and groans you gave. You quicken the thrusting into his mouth, not caring how loud you were being as long as you could get off this very real moment that is happening.

Holy shit, this is happening.

"Ah shit! I can't-," you pant, thrusting a little faster. "Br-Bro!"

You call his name like a bitch when you came and you knew it but didn't care. You're a mess, legs apart and jeans by your ankles, panting and sweating, just gasping for air. You think that Bro has it all remembered down to the color your boxers were with his shitty fucking photographic memory shit. Whatever.

He swiped a thumb at his chin and swallowed (" _you dick, just spit it out!_ ") and smirked.

"There you go. Not so bad, see?" he said, smirk widening when you tried to glare at him. You gave a growl instead and he went to leave. He stopped at the door, index finger raised like he remembered something.

"Oh, and, uh, one thing," he started. You sit up a little, dick hurting just a bit from that awesome job. Not that you were going to tell him that.

"Y-Yeah?" You mentally punched yourself for sounding so breathless.

"Look at your computer screen," he said, "You remember your headset is still on. Right?"

"Huh? No shit," you said irritably. His eyes shifted to the computer, then to you. His eyebrow moved up and down as he smirked and you actually bothered to check it out. Your eyes widen. _Oh_.

"Oh! Fuck! Shit-!"

You trip over your pants as you quickly pulled them up, sat your ass back down and then reached for your gear and put it back on. Your bro chuckled as he left and you made sure to at least give him the finger.

"Sorry Egbert. Though I hit mute," you rushed, ears red and cheeks just as. You heard genuine, loud, obnoxious laughing from down the hall. John joined in the laughs.

"Shut up!" you tried to yell but ended up squeaking, still a bit breathless. You reach for your juice and take a swig, brow poised in disappointment.

"Where's my house? You didn't even start!" you said. He gave a small goofy giggle and you could just hear the shrug of 'I-don't-really-give-a-fuck'.

"I was a bit busy," he answered. You decided not to question it but you could've sworn you heard the rustling of clothes and a low exhale in the background.

\---


End file.
